Sick
by Thine Dreamer Doth Take Flight
Summary: Thiefshipping fic. A lonely and miserable man reflects on his brief relationship as the flames move in to free him from the pain.


_A/N: This is my first Thief-shipping story. I started this when I was feeling a bit blue, which explains why one of the characters is depressing, so yeah. Also, there's a cameo of my OC Carrie in here, though she is not like her usual self. The title is because I was listening to Sick by Evanescence when I started writing this. Anyway, please read on if you want. I hope you like it._

_And also I feel I should mention that I made Bakura use a few British phrases in here, so you have been warned in case something doesn't make sense in the American-English way, okay?_

* * *

**Sick**

The flames were everywhere, threatening to devour everything in sight. He wasn't sure when the end would come, but right now he didn't care. He was numb with pain not of the physical sense. It stemmed from his heart, that irritating organ with all its emotions and feelings. He wished he could just reach into his chest and tear it out and be done with it, but he was not strong enough to do it. Not that he hadn't tried; the cuts on his chest and the blood on his hands could testify to that. He just wanted it to stop, and perhaps this fire was a blessing in disguise as a disaster.

He didn't want to be saved. His sister and his brother shouldn't meet his fate, so he hoped they would leave without trying to bring him with them. He'd rather not have the burden of being the reason they were caught in the fire on his conscience when he passed from this world. He had waited until they were out to set this place ablaze, but they could still be foolish enough to try and save him from the burning flower. He didn't want that. He just wanted to end it all and destroy this place that held so many happy memories that now only served to hurt him. He just wanted the pain to go away.

Smoke bothered his throat and he couldn't stop himself from coughing. The air was filled with the acrid mist that could suffocate a man—the oxygen would not last much longer. A grim smile appeared on his face as he lay on the bed in which he had made so many memories with the former love of his life, the memories which had made him so happy before but now only hurt him. Soon he wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Soon he could be free from all of it and move on with his death. Soon it would be done.

Even so, he couldn't help but reflect on how he had come to be in this situation. It began so long ago…after a dueling tournament in which he had lost himself only to be set straight by the very man he blamed for all of his problems before that tournament. It seemed not very long ago, but he knew in his heart how many days it had been. It was four hundred eighty-seven days, just over one year and four months ago, that all of this had started. It was no love at first sight—they had seen each other before this day—but it was something that once filled him with joy. Even now, he doubted he would trade this adventure for any other…Perhaps only the ending…

_Four Hundred Eighty-Seven Days Ago…_

_His lavender eyes would not meet the gaze of anyone else as they made their return to Domino City on the helicopter in which they had been forced to use for reasons he didn't care to recall. He was grateful to the Pharaoh for helping him out of the darkness despite having blamed him for all the wrongs in his life, but he could not even look towards him anymore. He knew what must be on all of their minds. Could he be trusted? They had seen his darkness be vanquished, but that was a minor obstacle. He had acted as a villain long before that evil had taken hold of him, and therefore they were afraid he might revert back to his old habits. Even with amends made with the reason for his lunacy he could not be trusted in their eyes. Even his sister and his brother, loyal as he was to the young man, would forever wonder if perhaps their little brother might try to take the world into his hands again._

_For that reason, once the helicopter touched down he went his own way. He wasn't surprised that no one asked where he was going. Not even his family would want to ask questions because they would fear his answers. After all the bad he had done, he couldn't find it in his heart to blame them. So he wandered the streets alone, heading wherever he felt like and not feeling like anything. _

_The loneliness helped a little, but as much as he hated to admit it, he needed the companionship of someone to ease his innermost distress. Before that companionship could be found in his adopted brother, or even his older sister, but he was far from them now. He didn't even know where in Domino City he was, having not been in the city for very long before or during the tournament. He was lost and alone and hurting on the inside. The last time something like this had happened he had gone over to the dark side. After having just escaped that, he didn't want to go back. Not after all the suffering it had put everyone through…_

_He found a bench and took a seat and just sat there for several moments just staring at the setting sun, feeling numb of everything within for a brief second. Then it hit him full force and knocked the wind right out of him. His emotional turmoil brought tears to his eyes that he refused to let go on their paths down his bronze face because he felt that real men did not cry and certainly not in the view of the public. He buried his face in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut as his fingers pulled at his hair. Where was he to go from here? _

_What would he do with his life now? No one would ever fully trust him anymore because of this, but he couldn't very well become a villain again. The Pharaoh would put him in his place just as he had done today, only now it would be a more definitive loss because that spiky-haired king now had the Winged Dragon of Ra in his possession. Hell, he had all three of the Egyptian God Monsters at his disposal. What chance did he stand against the Pharaoh with such power on his side if the young man decided to tread the path of darkness again because the lighter path didn't want him? None, that's what._

"_My, my. I didn't expect to find he who gave the Nameless Pharaoh a run for his money sniveling on a bench," a familiar voice with a British accent cooed as a figure detached itself from the shadows of the building in behind the him. "Does turning from darkness to light do this to everyone, or are you just a sore loser?"_

_He acknowledged the white-haired man with a cold glance. "Bakura."_

"_Marik," he likewise acknowledged._

"_What the hell do you want?" the blonde Egyptian demanded, turning his gaze back towards the setting sun. "I'm not in the mood for your games nor do I possess anything you want. The Millennium Rod is no longer mine to offer to you. Leave me be. Go bother Yugi and the Pharaoh or set a building on fire or something. Just go."_

"_No, I don't think I will. Pestering you is more fun. Besides, there is plenty of time to bother that little mortal and his spiritual guide later. I'm not so sure there is much time left for us to converse now that your evil reign in this town is at an end," Bakura commented as he came to stand on the left side of the bench. "Tell me, dear Marik, what drives you now? What are you going to do with yourself? Are you just going to sit here pitying yourself for the rest of your life or are you going to choose a different path?"_

"_Do I look like I have the answers to those stupid questions?" Marik grumbled tiredly._

"_Don't call stupid the things you've been wondering yourself," Bakura chided. "You've become such a depressing fool since the Pharaoh defeated you. You were much more fun when you wanted to destroy him and take over the world. Why can't I have that Marik back? Hell, even your darkness was more enjoyable than this…this pathetic brat you are. I'd rather have him than what you've become as a conversational companion."_

"_I am not asking for you to stay here! If I'm such bad company to be around even compared to my darkness, then go!" Marik snapped bitterly, irritated by the ancient spirit and his taunting words._

_Bakura did not look fazed; rather, he just seemed amused. That mocking little smirk on his face didn't make things any easier. Marik groaned and turned his whole body away from that jerk. He had wanted companionship before, but not like this. Bakura was the worst person in the world to be stuck with for any reason. He had learned that when they had teamed up to attempt to take down the darkness in control of his body and just ended up arguing more than dueling. How well that partnership had worked out…_

"_Tell you what, you poor sap. Let's go get a drink or two. Some liquor in your system might do you some good," Bakura offered, acting not like himself for a moment._

_In shock of the ancient spirit's kind gesture, Marik looked over his shoulder at him again. "Are you serious?"_

"_Do I ever jest, Marik? No, that was what you did before you lost your touch with the Shadow Realm," Bakura countered. "I know a place where they don't care to check ID. Drinking might make you a better man than you've been lately. You might even find the answers you seek while in a drunken stupor. You never know if you don't try. What do you say? Do you want to come with me or stay out here pitying yourself alone in the dark of the night?"_

"…_Fine," Marik conceded, standing and facing the brown-eyed man. "But I'm only coming with you because I don't know how to get back to my hotel and I'm too pretty to be caught in the dark and I don't want to get mugged or worse by some pervert."_

_Bakura sneered. "Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night."_

_He let the former thief take the lead, seeing as Bakura knew the city better than he did since he had been here longer. Honestly, he wasn't sure why he had agreed to accompany such an irritating man to a bar or club. Maybe he just didn't want to be alone and thought he could put up with Bakura enough to get to this place. Then he could find companionship with someone else…like a pretty lady or a foxy man. The night was young and wherever alcohol was concerned anything could happen. That liquid courage could have him sexing up anyone in sight regardless of what was hidden in their pants._

_The place turned out to be a club on the outskirts of Domino City, a place only the filth of the town would seek out. But Marik was in no position to judge nor could he, really—some might say he was filth for what he had just attempted, anyway—and just followed Bakura inside. The bouncer let them in without asking for any form of identification just as Bakura had said. Young people, most younger than the legal age, were on the dance floor in an orgy of the flesh, moving to the beat of the loud music the DJ was blasting from his station. The only light in here were of colors and kept moving, making it hard to see anything for long. Of course, the bar was lit up for customers to get their drinks and slip off into the abyss better, but even there the lights were darker than they could have been. Bakura beckoned for Marik to keep up, and when the Egyptian started to fall behind the pallid man simply grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him towards the bar._

_A blonde-haired green-eyed barmaid turned to them. Her scowl immediately changed to a grin when she saw Bakura, giving Marik the impression that his companion came here too often._

"_Ah, it's not a night of business if you don't show up," the lady commented. "Welcome back, Bakura. It's been awful boring in here without you. Where have you been?"_

"_That isn't your concern, Carrie," Bakura grumbled, though seeing this familiar barmaid had brought the tiniest of smiles to his face as well. "Just know I've been busy with important work and I wasn't able to make it here until just now."_

"_Fine, I'll accept that." The barmaid dressed in her black uniform turned her gaze to Marik. "Who's your friend? He's pretty cute…and that tan! God, I'd kill to be that bronze! Is it natural or fake? I hate fake tans caused by tanning beds and that stupid spray, but this looks genuine. Oh, did you bring him as a present for me, Bakura? Do I get to take him around back and play with him?"_

_Bakura smirked as Marik just looked at her with wide eyes. "No, dear. He's just a poor soul that's going through some rough times. His name is Marik Ishtar, an Egyptian in need of some-"_

"_Egyptian! Oh, that explains it!" Carrie interrupted. She pouted. "Why did you bring such a hot piece of Africa in here if I can't have some fun with him? Are you trying to torture me, Bakura? If you are, it's working!"_

"_The night is young, Carrie. He may come for you later, but sadly you are not the reason I brought him to this club tonight. Marik here needs something strong to make him forget some things for awhile so he's not such a downer drowning in misery. He needs to be away from his problems for the next few hours," Bakura explained. Marik wondered how he managed to be so calm around this annoying little woman with her interruptions and awkward questions, but figured it was because he was much like her on occasion._

"_I get ya. So do you want the usual for both you and your attractive friend?" Carrie asked, actually doing her job now._

_Bakura nodded once. "And make it stronger than normal in his case. He'll need the extra boost. I just hope he won't be one of those miserable drunks that spend their whole night lamenting on their faults and shortcomings. That'll just be worse than how he is now."_

"_I'm not that bad," Marik muttered. "And I am not a miserable drunk, I can assure you."_

"_Hon, I don't care how you are when you're drunk. But if you need someone to put a smile on your face for any reason, just hit me up and we can hit hard in the back," Carrie told him with a wink as she made their drinks._

_Marik sweat-dropped. "Uh…I'll keep that in mind."_

"_Well, I hate to flirt and leave, but I have other customers to deal with," Carrie said, sliding their drinks to them. "See ya later, honeys!"_

"_My, aren't you lucky?" Bakura teased as Marik let out his breath upon the blonde lady's departure. "Been here five minutes and already Carrie is hitting on you. She has never done that to me in all the times I've been here. Said I was too effeminate for her liking. Can you believe that?"_

"_She is a strange girl, so I wouldn't take her words to heart," Marik remarked. "Who could ever like someone like that, anyway?"_

"_You'd be surprised," Bakura simply said before tossing his liquor down his throat in a single swallow. He put his glass on the counter and bid Marik farewell. "I'll see you later. Just try not to get too pissed at this little place. I don't want to have to drag your bladdered ass home after this little excursion just because you were dumb enough to get shitfaced. Got it?"_

"_Yeah, yeah," Marik mumbled, waving off the spirit's concerns absentmindedly._

_He didn't need Bakura to look after him or tell him to watch his limits. It was that fool's fault he was here, anyway, so Marik figured that fool should be prepared to deal with the consequences. Hell, he had half a mind to go against Bakura's wishes right now and get drunk just to pay him back for being so bothersome. He toasted himself for his vengeful plan and threw the liquor down the back of his throat, enjoying the burning sensation it forced him to feel as it made its journey. Carrie was quick to refill his glass and he was just as quick to empty it again. With every glass she became more attractive, but he knew it was just because he was getting to his limitations on the alcohol. Even drunk off his ass he wouldn't want to take up her offers. She was just too strange for him._

_After he lost count of how many shots he had taken and felt no more of the misery he had experienced, Marik decided to get off the barstool and have some fun. He walked off towards the dance floor, barely staggering despite being completely and utterly drunk, subconsciously hoping he would not run into Bakura out here. After all, his binge-drinking had run up a considerable amount of money on the spirit's tab, and if his brown eyes beheld Marik's current state he would know that in an instant. Marik no longer had the power to defend against Bakura's Millennium Ring and thus could not risk angering the ancient spirit. Even drunk he knew this. He just stayed on the outside of the dance floor and engaged in rhythmic motion with the first girl he found._

_Time blurred for him as a result of his drunkenness. He didn't know how many people he had danced with in that orgy of the flesh nor did he really care. All he couldn't make heads or tails of was how he had ended up slouched over one of the barstools again when the last thing he could remember was being pressed up against the body of some really sexy girl. He tasted vomit in his mouth, an unpleasant thing, and wondered when he had gotten sick and if that had something to do with why he wasn't sexing that foxy chick up anymore. His head was already starting to hurt with the signs of a hangover though he was far from done being drunk. Why did he decide to drink so much again? He couldn't remember, but he hated himself for being so stupid._

_Bakura emerged from the crowd and looked at the sickly Egyptian he had brought to this club, shaking his head in disappointment. Then his gaze drifted up to someone behind the bar that Marik couldn't see in his current position._

"_I'm sorry to have to call you off the dance floor, Bakura," Carrie apologized. "But your friend is just too drunk to stay here anymore. He was dancing with people's girlfriends and boyfriends and angering our customers…And that's not even bringing up how he threw up all over some chick's chest thinking it was a trashcan. He's hammered, and since you brought him here you have to take care of him. So sorry to have to send you out, but if I don't my boss is gonna kill me."_

_Bakura sighed, but it sounded more like a groan. "I understand. My apologies for his behavior. He won't be coming back here any time soon, I promise." The white-haired man bent down and forced Marik to stand, wrapping an arm around the drunken teen's waist while throwing one of his bronzed arms behind his neck with the other. "Have yourself a good night, Carrie."_

_Carrie smiled. "It'll at least be better than the one you have ahead of you."_

_They exited the club into the darkness of the night, the blonde staggering and the spirit trying to keep him steady. Subconsciously Marik wondered why Bakura wasn't dropping him to the ground and leaving him to suffer on the streets on his own. He deserved as much for ruining Bakura's night and ignoring his demands of not getting drunk, not to mention how he had made such a fool out of himself during his drunken stupor. He knew his sister would not have hesitated to drop him and make him learn a lesson by forcing him to find his own way home. His brother would have not been as cruel but definitely would have lectured him for getting so smashed. Yet Bakura was doing neither. He was being unexpectedly kind. Perhaps he was planning something, but Marik was too numb to consider it fully or be on his guard. He was just trying to put one foot in front of the other without falling over._

_Somehow they made it back to the hotel in which Marik had made his temporary residence sometime during the Battle City Tournament. Bakura found the key to his room in one of his pockets and unlocked the door. He flipped a switch and Marik was blinking against the sudden illumination, nearly blinded due to his condition as well having been in the dark for so long. Bakura's previous kindness was lost as he forced the shitfaced Egyptian into the tub in the adjoining bathroom and turned the showerhead on him. Marik found himself being doused by hot water, hotter than any water should ever be on a person. Bakura didn't care anymore. He probably hadn't cared at all and just wanted to trick Marik into thinking he did._

_He left Marik there for some time, choosing to sit out on the bed instead of standing watch over the blonde because he knew Marik couldn't get up without help in his current condition. The heat of the water scolded his bronze skin until he lost all feeling, but it didn't stop the effects of drunkenness from kicking in. He ended up doubling over and vomiting more than once as he sat in that tub. That plus the headache he now had just made him more miserable than he had been sober. He started hating himself and his life as he sat there in that now filthy tub, regretting ever accepting Bakura's seemingly harmless invitation. This whole night had been a waste of time. He wished he could take it all back._

_The flow of the water suddenly cut off. From beneath his soaked hair his lavender eyes turned to the pallid man responsible for its end, barely any sense of feeling within him anymore. Marik didn't care why Bakura had decided to stop the burning shower; he just wanted that man to leave him alone as he should have so many hours ago. He hoped his glare would get the message through to the ancient spirit, but his hopes were in vain. Bakura stayed put and threw a towel at his facing, telling him to clean himself up and that there were clean clothes waiting for him on top of the toilet. It was only then that he granted Marik momentary peace by closing the bathroom door behind him._

_With great struggle and reluctance, Marik managed to climb out of the tub and came to stand on the cold tile floor of the hotel bathroom. He pulled his soiled and soaked clothes from his body, all of them, until he was completely exposed and no longer gross. The dirty clothes he carelessly tossed into what he had just escaped, planning on dealing with them later when he was not so hung over. The towel was used to hold his wet hair out of his face as he dressed. He just hoped Bakura would be gone when he finished in here because he didn't want to deal with that ancient spirit anymore. What good had Bakura really done him tonight, anyway? He had gotten drunk and made a fool of himself and was now suffering for it. Nothing good ever came from that evil man, did it?_

_Bakura was seated with arms crossed upon Marik's bed when the lavender-eyed man emerged from the bathroom, much to his irritation. He groaned as he threw the towel into the tub along with everything else and closed the door. His reaction to seeing the former thief only served to further amuse him. It seemed everything Marik did only amused him. How irritating…_

"_Why are you still here?" Marik demanded._

"_Oh, is that how you thank a person for taking you out to piss up and then dragging your plastered ass home when the night wasn't even half-done? It's no wonder you don't have any friends with an attitude like that," Bakura taunted with a smirk._

"_It's your fault this happened. If you had just left me alone when I asked…," Marik muttered, holding his head in his hands because his headache decided to bother him full force then. "…You shouldn't have taken me to that damn club."_

"_You can say that again. You obviously don't know your limitations. You should count your blessings that some chap or lass didn't kick your ass with how you were feeling up their significant others. You're lucky," Bakura remarked knowingly. "But I do feel so sorry for that poor girl you threw up on thinking her bosom was a trashcan. She had the worst end of this night, I believe."_

"…_I don't even remember that," Marik reluctantly admitted._

"_She will, so it's best that you never return to that place. She might just kill you for humiliating her like that," Bakura commented._

"_Don't worry, I won't ever be going back there," Marik assured him. "And I'll pay for whatever charges I racked up on your tab, too, once I get the money to do it. Then we can pretend tonight never happened and move on with our lives. And then you can leave me in peace like I wanted from the start, or is that too much to ask?"_

"_Oh come now, Marik. You can't say that you didn't enjoy at least some of the night. Why else would you have ignored my advice to go off on a piss?" Bakura asked. "You were being quite the rebellious one, Marik, to get at me for trying to control you and to drown out what was bothering you before I found you. And with all the ass you were getting out there on the floor, I can't say that you didn't look like you were having fun. You may not remember everything, but you know you enjoyed some of this so-called torture."_

"…_Fine. I'll admit to having had a little fun," Marik grumbled. "…Was I really feeling up chicks **and** dudes out there?"_

"_Why, yes. Yes you were. It almost appeared that you were out on a bender of both kinds," Bakura replied with a mocking grin._

"_Oh ha-ha. I'm not gay," Marik claimed._

"_Perhaps not, but you may be bi," Bakura rebuked. "You can't say anything against that because you don't remember how you were grinding up against those men. It's a wonder you didn't get banged sometime tonight…Or did you? I can't be certain…I didn't keep track of you the whole time…"_

_Marik blinked. "…Banged?"_

"_Yes. It means to engage in sexual intercourse with another person or persons," Bakura clarified in a bored tone._

"_Well why couldn't you have just said that instead of being so British?" Marik asked, exasperated. "Ugh…I just want to lie down and get some sleep and forget all of this."_

"_It's a little late for sleep, Marik," Bakura told him, pointing at the digital clock on the nightstand beside the bed._

"_How can it be four in the morning already?" Marik demanded in disbelief._

"_We were out at the club until midnight and then you were sitting in that bath for the rest of the time. Time flies when you're sloshed," was Bakura's response._

"_Well, this is just fantastic! I'm supposed to meet with Ishizu and Odion at eight to discuss what we're to do now and I'm going to look like shit because you had to take me out to some law-breaking club to get hammered and not get any sleep! Ra, I could just strangle you for this!" Marik exclaimed. "How could you do this to me, Bakura? I know you're evil, but this is just ridiculous! Why couldn't you have just left me alone? Huh?"_

"_Because you're fun to mess with and I don't like seeing you miserable," Bakura replied._

"_You made that-! Wait…What did you say?"_

"_Don't make me say it again, Marik. It's embarrassing enough to admit the first time," Bakura growled before looking away from the Egyptian. "Haven't you experienced enough misery as it is? You can't catch a break, even now, so I thought I'd try to give you one. Hell, someone had to if that wench you call your sister wasn't going to do it or let Odion come to you. Yes, that's right. Odion was going to accompany you, but Ishizu thought it best if you went off on your own. She thought you might be able to think better that way. That broad is a bloody dimwit to think that letting you be miserable alone is a good way to go. I took matters into my own hands. I…I suppose I just couldn't leave you alone as you kept saying you wanted me to do."_

"…_Bakura…I…I didn't think you cared."_

"_Then idiocy must run in the family."_

"_What the hell is that suppose to mean?"_

"_If I didn't care about you, why would I have let you inhabit my body when we faced your darker half? Why would I have even agreed to face your darker half in the first place? It wasn't only in hopes of obtaining your Egyptian God Card and Millennium Rod, you know. It was because of you as well."_

"…_R…Really? I…never thought that you-"_

"_I didn't want you to think that. It'd be bad for my reputation as the Pharaoh's eternal rival if word got out that I cared for someone other than myself."_

"…_Then…Why are you telling me this now?"_

"_Because it's just us and I don't want you getting angry at me or yourself for what happened tonight. That's all."_

_Marik had never expected this. He hadn't known anyone to care about him beyond his family and hadn't bothered to consider that since he decided once upon a time that he wanted the power of the Nameless Pharaoh. He had been an abused child, unloved and unwanted for any reason beyond the destiny of his family. The feelings expressed by Ishizu and Odion had never been enough to keep him sane—he needed something more. Perhaps that something more could be found here in this room with this man who claimed to care for him. Maybe, just maybe…_

_Perhaps he was also still a bit intoxicated because he found himself making the moves on the ancient spirit. Bakura was taken by surprise by Marik's sudden change in behavior, and also by the young man suddenly pinning him to the bed. His brown eyes widened in shock for these reasons. Marik found that he liked stunning Bakura. The look suited him._

"_Marik, what do you think you're doing?" Bakura asked as he looked up into those lovely lavender eyes._

"_Showing you how much I care," was Marik's vague reply._

_And that was their first time making love in that bed…_

_The first of many times._

_Two Hundred Ninety-Four Days Ago…_

_Their relationship was nearly two hundred days in and not any less sensual. They did not love as the usual couple would; no, they just met, shagged, and went their separate ways. Marik knew Bakura was not the kind to stick around or to let his heart become too attached to anything, so he tried to be the same way. It was far from easy—a broken boy like him was quick to attach himself to anything that would have him—but neither was it too hard. After all, they could not let the world know of their relationship. If his siblings or anyone with ties to the Nameless Pharaoh found out he was involved with the Pharaoh's eternal foe, they would surely intervene and take him away from Bakura._

_He couldn't bear to be separated from that fool whom he considered the love of his life._

_This fear Marik kept to himself. Bakura had enough to worry about without the young man bringing his own problems into play. He hid it remarkably well whenever his fluffy-haired man came around, though there were times when he'd slip up. Those times Bakura hounded him with questions as to what was bothering him, but Marik would just brush it off as nothing and that would be that. Whether or not Bakura believed him was something he never knew, but there was no way he could tell his love the truth. His fluffy boy just wouldn't understand why he would be afraid of someone forcing them to be apart. Bakura's heart was not the same as his and therefore could not fully grasp the concept of love. Besides, if Marik admitted that fear, it would only make Bakura want to kill the threats to their being together and death wasn't good for anyone._

_He sat up, looking at the rising sun through the window as the curtains were pulled open for once. Bakura lay in slumber beside him with one pallid arm wrapped lazily around his bronze waist, appearing peaceful for someone like him. Marik had been unable to fall asleep after their night's activities, but it wasn't because he wasn't tired. His mind was just too restless for him to drift off into the realms of dream. Luckily his restlessness had not affected his lover; Bakura could be awfully cranky if his sleep was disturbed. For his sake Marik had lain still in the bed they shared so often nowadays, staring at the ceiling in the dark from beneath droopy eyelids until the sunrise attracted his attention. His warm body against Bakura's felt so right for both of them, but it was something no one else would understand if they found out._

_When he could not lie there for another moment, Marik cautiously removed himself from Bakura's grip and stood up, stretching his fatigued body. He located his discarded clothing on the floor, found his underwear halfway across the room hanging precariously on the blades of the ceiling fan, and slipped them on without a second thought about how they had come to be there. His clothes had a strange habit of being in weird places the morning after he and Bakura banged. He learned not to ask how they got where they were because his fluffy kitty always gave him such detailed answers that made him turn red whenever they were delivered. He then pulled clean clothes out of the dresser and headed into the bathroom, hoping to give his other half a few more moments of peace while taking care of his morning ritual._

_The first thing he heard as he emerged from the bathroom after his shower was, "Why do you always do that?"_

"_Why do I always do what?" Marik asked, looking at Bakura who was now wide awake but still fully exposed._

"_You always put your underwear on before you go to take your shower in the morning," Bakura pointed out. "Why not just go in there as you are?"_

_Marik shrugged. "I guess I just feel weird walking around naked and want to have at least a little covering." He held up a finger to cut Bakura off before he could say it. "Yes, yes. I know I'm very awkward when I have no reason to be. I'm hung like an elephant. It's just something I do. Just consider it one of my quirks. It comes with the package."_

"_And what a very nice package it is," Bakura commented with a seductive grin._

"_Thanks. Yours isn't so bad, either," Marik replied in kind. "Spare clothes are in the third drawer on the left. I'm going to do a laundry run before I pick up breakfast. Do you want me to wash any of your things to save you the trip?"_

"…_Listen to you, man. You sound like a nagging broad. Last time I checked I was shagging you, not your irritating soothsayer sister," Bakura grumbled._

_Marik rested his hands on his hips and glowered. "Now listen here, Fluffy. I am not a nagging broad nor am I anything like Ishizu. I just thought I'd be nice and responsible for once. One of us has to be those things or else all we'd ever do is shag. It's fun when it happens, but if that was all we ever did it would get really boring really quickly. So excuse me for trying to be helpful."_

_Bakura stand up and studied him for a moment. "…You didn't sleep last night, did you?"_

"…_No," Marik admitted, relaxing his posture._

"_I thought so. You're so grouchy when you don't sleep," Bakura remarked. "Come on, Marik. Sit with me for awhile. There's no hurry."_

"_You're wrong. I am in sort of a hurry," Marik said, though he did sit in front of Bakura. "Ishizu asked me out to lunch today and I couldn't exactly say no. I mean, I'm the reason she and Odion are still in Japan. If I hadn't insisted on staying here, we'd all be back in Egypt. But anyway, I have to have everything done with by noon. That's when I have to meet with her."_

"_That's strange. She hardly ever asks you out to anything. She usually just shows up unexpected to tell you whatever it is she wants to bother you with," Bakura murmured. "That's made for quite a few awkward encounters."_

_Marik flustered, recalling several surprise visits from his sister when Bakura was over that required quick action on the thief's part and awkward situations between him and Ishizu where he was either completely naked or at the very least just in his underwear. There was this particular time when he and Bakura had been in the bathroom enjoying a bubble bath together…Oh Ra, that was a tough one to hide…_

"_Are you worried about why she's calling you out for once?" Bakura wanted to know, resting his chin on Marik's shoulder as he glanced up at his bronze face and his hands gently gripped the Egyptian's arms. "She's probably just checking up on you. It has been awhile since the last time she barged in unannounced. I doubt it's anything to really be concerned with for any reason."_

"…_Yeah. You're probably right," Marik agreed, but secretly he didn't. He just didn't want to bring up his true feelings about this. He had seen Ishizu's untrusting blue gaze the last time she had walked in and Bakura had been there. Sure, his fluffy boy had managed to hide himself and his clothes out of sight under the bed quickly enough, but Marik couldn't help but feel that somehow she knew his secret. Somehow she knew what he was trying so desperately to hide from everyone. Why else would she really want him to come to lunch? It had to be for that reason. It had to be._

"_If I'm so right, then why do you still seem so upset?" Bakura demanded._

"…_Maybe it's just because I'm tired," Marik muttered, pushing away and standing again. "So do you want me to wash your clothes before I go or not?"_

"_Do what you want. I don't really care."_

_Marik threw their dirty clothes from around the room into the hamper, but couldn't help glancing over at the white-haired ancient spirit as he moved to get his spare clothes. Bakura seemed irritated by Marik's persistence in not telling him the truth—it was obvious by how stiff his body was and how he wasn't looking at his lover anymore. It was Marik's fault and he knew it, but he could not amend this right now. He couldn't make anything right until after his meeting with Ishizu. Only then could he know if she knew and then he could decide what to do next. So he turned his gaze away from his fluffy boy for both of their sakes, grabbed the detergent, and headed out._

_He shoved the clothes into the nearest open washing machine, not even bothering to sort them into loads. To make sure his lavender shirt didn't bleed into his whites or Bakura's because that was the last thing they needed, he tossed in one of those color-catching sheets to make up for the lack of sorting. The change went into the machines along with the detergent, and then the machine started spinning. Marik sighed and leaned against the unused dryers on which his basket rested, arms folded over his chest as he stared at the swirling clothes and suds, wishing he could wash his problems away as easily as the dirt could leave his clothing._

_Then someone he knew entered the Laundromat, catching his attention. It was that brown-haired blue-eyed girl that was affiliated with the Nameless Pharaoh, a hot pink basket on her hip full of clothes from her establishment. He recalled having used her to lure the Pharaoh to his would-be doom as well as having her be his host when his body became overruled by darkness. She had helped him back then, perhaps without knowing it, and for that he would always be somewhat in her debt. But her appearance did not ignite grateful feelings in him—rather, it made him a bit anxious. If she saw Bakura's clothes mixed in with his, what would she think? Would she jump to conclusions? Ra, he hoped not. Explaining to her a logical reason for it that didn't involve the truth would just take too much effort._

_She spotted him and waved, to which he awkwardly responded in kind. She stuffed her clothes in different loads the washers surrounding his, but then realized she didn't have enough detergent for all of it. Marik reluctantly offered his up, which she thanked him for before using. He noticed some of her clothes were soiled and had blood stains, which made him a bit concerned for her._

"…_What on this earth have you been up to?" Marik asked when she noticed his gaze._

"_Oh. Nothing new, really. Just helping Yugi and the Pharaoh fight against the newest evil, that's all," she replied with a smile. "He's some guy named Dartz that has it in his mind to destroy the world with something called the Seal of Orichalcos. He's been quite a handful…Or at least, his minions have. But I'm sure we'll beat them in no time."_

"_Well, just as long as it's nothing too serious," Marik murmured. "Beyond getting a little beat up helping the Nameless Pharaoh save the world, Tea, how have you been?"_

"_I've been fine, thanks for asking. It's been the same old same old, but with every new evil there's new excitement. I just hope Yugi and the Pharaoh don't get hurt. Being the heroes of the world tends to put them in a lot of danger, and I'm worried about them," Tea admitted._

"…_You…really care about them," Marik assumed, but he knew it to be fact. That look in her eyes when she spoke of Yugi and the Pharaoh was much like that look he got whenever he thought of or looked at Bakura. This girl loved those two just as much as he loved his fluffy boy. But unlike him, her feelings were unrequited. This he could tell as well from the quiver of her bottom lip that came along with that loving look. She wished it to be otherwise, but it just wasn't possible right now. Would it ever be possible for her?_

"_Yeah, of course I do. They're my friends, and Yugi and I have been friends for a really long time so he matters a lot to me, more so than Joey and Tristan and everyone else. And the Pharaoh…Well, he saved my life before I even knew it was him doing the saving, so he's kinda important to me, too. I don't want them getting hurt just because the world needs a hero to stand against the darkness. If something happened to either of them, I…I don't know what I would do," Tea said sadly. "Do you know what I mean?"_

"…_Yes…I do, actually," Marik told her. "I know what you mean all too well."_

_His machine beeped to let him know it was done. He moved to put the soaked things into the drier, forgetting for a moment that Tea was there and might recognize Bakura's things. It was only after the clothes were sent on their journey to dryness that it hit him. He froze, mentally scolding himself for letting that fact slip his mind, while wondering what conclusions Tea was coming to in her mind._

"_Was that…Were some of Bakura's clothes in there?" Tea hesitantly asked._

"_Uh…Yeah. Yeah. He…He…He's uh…"_

"_Oh I see," Tea interjected before Marik could stammer his way through a good lie. "You and Bakura are becoming good friends and had a sleepover at your place and you were nice enough to offer to wash his dirty clothes for him. It's nice that you're making friends now. And Bakura, well, that guy needs a friend just as much as you do. You both have to battle the darkness, so you guys are a perfect pair. Who knows? You guys might even become best friends like Yugi and the Pharaoh."_

"_Yes. That's exactly what we were thinking," Marik lied, glad Tea was too narrow-minded to think of anything bordering on the truth. All this girl could ever think about dealt with friendship, except of course where Yugi and the Pharaoh were concerned. Her heart would make her think differently then though her speech was always the same._

"_Just look out for his dark spirit. You just got away from yours not too long ago and may be susceptible to going evil again. Ryo Bakura is fine, but Yami Bakura is just terrible. He's so controlling and wants things his way or the highway. You don't wanna be caught in the same room with him for long or else something bad will happen," Tea warned, and Marik couldn't help but agree with her in spirit. Bakura always wanted control in the bedroom or else he would pout about it. Also, if Marik ever got alone with him in a room for too long, "bad" things did happen…to the both of them._

"_I'll be on the lookout," Marik falsely assured her. "So, what do you know about this Dartz guy and his minions thus far?"_

_Tea told him everything she knew, which in truth wasn't much at this point. It had something to do with him having possession of the Egyptian God Monsters now and wanting to cleanse the world of the evil in humanity with that weird seal. Marik only feigned interest as he waited for his laundry to finish drying and he needed something to do in the meantime. She was none the wiser; she probably just liked the sound of her own voice and didn't care if he was really listening to her. Her friends were so lucky to have someone like her to tell them everything that came to mind. He truly, truly envied and pitied them and was also very sad and glad not to be in her head anymore._

_The beeping of the drier saved him from her talking. He hurried in pushing the dried clothes into the basket without making it look like he was in a hurry, telling her and himself that he would fold them later before saying his farewells and hopes that things would turn out good in the end and making his departure. He hoped he hadn't offended her, but if he had to listen to her one more moment he doubted he could have stayed calm. And to think, he still had his more annoying sister to deal with at noon…_

_Noon rolled around quicker than he would have liked, and he appeared at the designated restaurant. She met him at the door dressed in modern clothes instead of her usual dress. She looked good in her blue jeans and her pattern tank, but Marik was so accustomed to seeing her otherwise that he found it strange to have he changed. At least she wore her hair the same. If that had been different as well he probably would have made a scene without meaning to do so._

_They went through most of the lunch without saying a word to one another, which was awkward to say the least. He glanced up at her own occasion while eating, wondering at her unusual silence that came with her unusual invitation for lunch. It wasn't in her character to do either of these things and most certainly not at the same time. The thought that she knew his secret came creeping into his mind again, but he quickly pushed it aside. He and Bakura had hidden their relationship so well even when she caught them off-guard. He was just being paranoid. He had been paranoid before and that paranoia had irritated Bakura. There had to be another reason for this._

"…_So…You look nice," Marik said, trying to strike up conversation._

"_Marik, let's not start off this talk with lies," Ishizu murmured, cutting down his sincere compliment like that because she was not used to him complimenting her. "I did not ask you out to engage in polite conversation. I need to have a serious talk to you, but I needed to draw you out of that hotel room. Every time I try to have a talk with you there I always find you in a state of undress. I've seen far more of you than any sister should ever see of her brother."_

"_Well, maybe you should knock first and wait for me to say the coast is clear before you use that key that you illegally made from mine," Marik countered._

"_Marik, I'm concerned about you. So is Odion. We've talked this over again and again, trying to think of the best course of action. We don't know exactly what you do in that hotel all the time. We've even considered the very possible option of you having a girl and fooling around with her all the time and that she hides whenever I show up unannounced. That seems like the most logical reason for everything, considering that one time when I found you in the bathtub…"_

"_Now how could I have hidden anyone there? There's no place to hide in the bathroom," Marik pointed out in his own defense and to protect his and Bakura's hides._

"_She could have easily held her breath and hid amongst the bubbles. Any girl could do that if needed. I'm not stupid, Marik. I saw your awkward lurches every now and then. It was like someone was doing something to you beneath the surface of the water, out of my sight but very much able to continue whatever you two were doing before I showed up," Ishizu stated, leaving no room for argument._

_Marik immediately flustered and looked away, unfortunately knowing that her claims were true up to the point where she believed it was a girl. Only that bit was a lie. But what really made things awkward was her apparent knowledge on what girls could do if they needed to make themselves scarce in a bath. What had Ishizu been doing that required her to hold her breath? Did he really want to know?_

"_Brother, you are far too young for this sort of behavior. You are only seventeen. You have a full life ahead of you and you shouldn't be throwing it away over some girl that lets you have your way with her whenever you want it. I don't know how you met her nor do I really want to know. Just end it with her now before I have to step in and end it for you," Ishizu threatened, and she sounded serious._

"_Oh really? And just how do you plan on doing that, Sister?" Marik wanted to know._

"_Regardless of whether or not you end the relationship, we are moving back to Egypt in one week. I don't care if you don't want to leave because of your attraction to that tramp you bring to that hotel. I'll drag you by your hair if I have to do so. We have no reason to stay in Japan now that your evil is gone and the Pharaoh has no need of us. We should have returned home long ago. We only stayed because we minded your feelings and felt you would come back to us better if we remained in one place for awhile. I see now what a mistake that was," Ishizu told him._

"_I'm a grown man, Ishizu. You can't make me go somewhere I don't want to be," Marik muttered, playing it cool but very much afraid on the inside._

"_You're far from grown, Marik. If anything, you're still an immature child who would rather play around than face reality. We don't belong here in Domino City. Our place is in Egypt where we act like civilized beings and not animals lusting for the touch of another person in the intimate embrace of intercourse. Sex isn't life, and if you don't know that then you aren't grown," Ishizu bluntly remarked._

"_If this is all you called me out here for, then you have wasted your time. I'm staying in Domino City and there's nothing you can do about it. You're not strong enough to drag me with you."_

"_Odion is more than willing to do it for me."_

"_Oh, so you've turned him against me as well?"_

"_No one is turned against you, Marik. We just want what's best for you. This girl, whoever she is, is just fooling around with you. One day she'll become bored with you and move on to the next exciting person she sees, leaving you alone to pick up the pieces of your broken heart. I've seen it happen countless times before. I don't want that to happen to you. That's why the best thing to do is to go home before things go that far."_

"_You're not my mother and Odion is not my father. Mother died after giving me life and Father died after attempting to give my brother death. You cannot control me. I'm happy here and I won't have you taking me away."_

"…_Fine. You can stay here on your own. Odion and I will leave without you and you will never see us in this city again. If you're so grown up, you can take care of yourself without us around to watch your back."_

"_I've been doing that for years, Ishizu. It won't be anything new."_

"_Then I suppose this is farewell, Marik. Enjoy your life, Brother, and don't come crying to me when everything falls apart."_

"_Likewise, Sister."_

_Fourteen Days Ago…_

"_Marik…There's something we need to discuss," Bakura said from within the bronze arms of his lover after a passionate time in their bed. Marik was tired from not sleeping very well again, but it had no effect on his abilities to love and make love. His fluffy boy could testify to that for sure. But Bakura's sudden stiffness became a cause of mild alarm to the Egyptian, warning him that something was wrong with his lover that may not turn out well for him._

"_Sure, Fluffy. Anything," Marik murmured, stifling his yawn because he'd rather talk to Bakura than sleep though both activities were equally enjoyable._

"_If you're tired it can wait until morning. There's no rush," Bakura mumbled._

"_No, no. I can stay awake for you. Besides, I feel like this is something that if we wait to address will only become worse, so let's just get it out of the way," Marik insisted._

"_Marik…How can I put this without offending you? I…I don't want to do this anymore," Bakura told him in a gentle tone._

_Shocked by what Bakura was implying, Marik pulled away and stared at the back of his head with wide lavender eyes. "…What…What do you mean? Why don't you want to do this anymore?"_

"_I have serious business to attend to involving the Nameless Pharaoh. I've been putting it off for over a year now because of being entangled with you. I can't say that I haven't enjoyed it, but there's only so much two men can coddle and shag before it becomes a luxury. I can't afford to indulge in this anymore, Marik. My fate is calling me away and no one can stop me from doing what must be done. The Pharaoh and his friends will die along with the rest of the world. I must go set this in motion, and I cannot do that with you attached at the hip. We cannot do this anymore," Bakura explained._

"…_So…All this was for you…was a fun way to pass the time until fate called upon you?" Marik asked._

"_Well, when you put it that way it makes me sound heartless," Bakura muttered, rolling over to face the hurt expression of the young man. "But in essence you are not wrong. I was waiting for my time to finish what I started five thousand years ago. You just managed to get in the way for awhile. But not anymore. The world's darkest hours are approaching, and I must be there to ensure that no light interferes with its plans as well as my own."_

"…_And you waited to tell me this until after we did it so you could have me one last time before you ran off to destroy the world. How cunning of you…Getting what you want from me and then leaving," Marik growled without being menacing because his heart was too shattered for him to feel any emotion besides sadness. He turned his back to Bakura then, no longer wanting to look at him now that he was causing so much pain._

"_Call me what you will. It won't change what I will do," Bakura stated. Marik heard the springs of the mattress react to his fluffy boy's movement before he felt the hands on his arms. "Marik, let's not end it like this. We've had a good run and that is enough for me. Why can't it be enough for you? What more could you want from me? I've given you more than I ever gave any other person on the face of this planet in the course of five thousand years. What more can I give you?"_

_Marik opened his mouth to answer, but shut it just as quickly. Bakura wouldn't understand if he had spoken. He didn't have room in his dark heart for the love he should have felt towards the lavender-eyed man. Had he even really cared about Marik as he said he did that night so long ago? Marik was starting to doubt it._

"_Will you at least say something? Your silence is bothersome," Bakura grumbled after several minutes of nothing passed between them._

"…_Get out."_

"_What?" Bakura was obviously not expecting Marik to say that._

_The anger pushed itself past the hurt, burning through Marik as his blood came to a boil. He pushed the pallid hands away from his arms and shoved Bakura backwards as he came to stand. The brown-eyed thief fell on his back on the floor, but he didn't seem to be hurt. He just stared at Marik in confusion, not understanding his sudden fury. Well, Marik would just have to make him understand._

"_I gave up everything to stay here with you! I lied to my family and split from them just to stay here to make myself and you happy! Ishizu was going to drag me back to Egypt with Odion, but I said no because of you! I haven't done one damn thing in my life since Battle City because I was so damn busy giving my heart to you, and now look what good that's done me! You take my heart and stomp on it in front of my face! After everything I've done to keep us together, you have to go and tear us apart! Don't you care about anyone but yourself, Bakura? Did you ever really care about me? Or have I always just been a plaything for you to mess around with until you grew bored of me? Am I not good enough for you anymore? Were my sacrifices not enough for you? Oh wait, look who I'm talking to! A heartless thief whose only goal in his continued existence is to get his revenge on the Nameless Pharaoh and destroy the world! How can I expect you to understand my feelings?"_

_Marik threw the discarded clothes at Bakura in his rage, knowing Bakura would never give him any good answers to his questions because he could never comprehend any of this. He was nothing more than a heartless spirit of a heartless thief that would never know what it was to love or to even deeply care about another living thing. The young man was actually a little glad it had ended this way. He was sick of waiting for the end as he knew it had to come eventually. At least now the lies would cease to be spoken. He wouldn't have to listen to them or fall under their spell anymore._

_Bakura dressed, understanding at least that he shouldn't stick around any longer. Marik watched him move towards the door and saw him drop his illegal copy of the room key on the nightstand as he did so. He didn't think the fluffy-haired man would look back, but he did. There were no tears in his eyes, and yet Marik could still see something resembling sadness dancing in those dark flames, something that was the last thing he ever thought he'd see in the eyes of his heartless lover._

"…_Marik…I did care," he whispered before walking out the door for the last time._

_After his departure, all Marik could do was sit in the tub under the showerhead and cry._

_Present Day…_

He remembered it all so clearly now, but it did nothing to lessen the pain. Once he had managed to cry himself out that day Bakura left him, he had looked everywhere for a sign of his lover, even returning to that shitty club in hopes that his fluffy boy had gone there as he had done before their hook-up over a year ago. It was for naught; even Carrie had not seen him, though she admitted to not seeing him since that night he had brought Marik to the club. The young man's search for his lost heart was in vain—he never did find Bakura again.

Somehow word had gotten back to Ishizu and Odion about Marik's broken heart. He assumed it was through the friends of the Pharaoh who might have seen him crying while he looked for his lover. Despite Ishizu's threat of never returning to Domino City and leaving Marik alone to learn his own lessons, she and Odion came in by plane at the beginning of this week to check on him. It had forced plans to be halted with the Pharaoh, who had been planning to go to Egypt to regain his memories and defeat the ancient darkness but now couldn't because his guides were no longer there, but according to his sister the Pharaoh understood that family was important. Marik largely ignored and shunned his siblings, not wanting to admit that perhaps they had been right about him, but they didn't care. They just stayed with him, more loyal than the one he thought was the love of his life. He hated himself for ever doubting they had his best interest at heart.

This morning they had broached the subject of going back to Egypt, an idea Marik liked but could not accept. He was still attached to this place, painful as the memories were for him, and a large part of him could not let go. He had screamed at them for even suggesting he leave and told them to get out. Reluctantly Ishizu and Odion had gone, having that sad look in their eyes that Bakura had had when he had left him only two weeks ago. Seeing the sadness of those that loved him and those he had loved broke him, tore him down, destroyed the rest of his resistance to the sadness…

The fire was what became of Marik then.

He had set it to his curtains and allowed it to eat up the entire building, though he had waited for his siblings to be long gone before doing so. The hotel had been evacuated to save the other guests from meeting their end. He was supposed to have gone with them, but this fire was meant for him. It was meant to free him from the pain within his heart, the sadness consuming him, and the memories that only hurt him now. He was sick of it all and no one understood how sick he truly was. He just wanted it to end.

He felt himself fading as the flames drew ever closer to the bed on which he lay as he had lain so many times before, his mind on the verge of darkness from all the smoke in the air going into his lungs. He allowed his small smile to come back as he anticipated his end, his freedom. It was only a matter of time. Soon he would be gone from this world and would no longer have to suffer the pain of losing Bakura. He could not move on any other way. This was the only way for him to let go…through death.

The burning door of his hotel room was knocked from its hinges suddenly, catching what remained of his attention. Someone who was not a firefighter moved towards him, a glowing gold light shining from around their throat. Its illumination made him think of two people, but in his heart he knew which of those two it was. That realization pushed him from the brink and gave him some feeling in both his mind and his heart.

"Bakura!" he coughed as the white-haired thief made it to his bedside. "…What…What are you doing here?"

"Where the hell else could I be? Your sadness put a halt to my plans by bringing the Pharaoh's guides here!" Bakura snapped. Then his voice took a softer tone to it as that sadness came back into his beautiful brown eyes. "Have you gone bloody daft, Marik? You should have been long gone from here, from these flames. Why are you condemning yourself to die?"

"…Because I…I lost you…," Marik stammered, coughing like crazy because of the gray smoke but desperate to get the words out. "…And I…I couldn't live…without you."

Bakura shook his head. "You poor miserable sap. What am I going to do with you?"

"Leave me…to die…You're not going to…need me. You…have more important things…"

"Save your breath, you wanker. You don't have many left the way you're going," Bakura grumbled, lifting Marik off the bed and holding his form in his arms. "And I'm not going to leave you. Not again. Nothing is more important to me than you, not even my fate."

"…But…" Marik was confused but too numb and near the edge to fully express it.

"I was wrong back then. I thought we would be better off apart. I had my life and destiny to fulfill and you had yours. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but then when I heard the Ishtars were coming back to Domino City because of you I realized my mistake. I was wrong to leave you. Forgive me, Marik, for being a fool," Bakura apologized. "I will never make that mistake again, I promise."

"…Bakura…I love you…" It was hard to get the words out when it was so hard to breathe, but Marik just had to say it. In case he never got the chance to say it again, he needed his fluffy boy to know.

The ancient spirit smiled. "And I you. But there is no more time for talk. We must make our leave now before we are both condemned to the flames."

The way Bakura had entered was now impossible to use as an exit. All other ways were unreachable now as well. Their only means of exit, dangerous as it was, was through the window. They were on the third story of this hotel, and also breaking the window would allow more oxygen to come in to feed the flames. It could end up killing them…or saving their lives. Marik leaned more towards the latter option because the Millennium Ring had the power to protect them. No, it _would_ protect them. Bakura must have reached the same conclusion because he did not hesitate a moment longer to jump through the glass.

Heat was at their backs as they descended from the third story. The powers of the Millennium Ring protected them from the fire that would have otherwise consumed them as the oxygen fed the flames and caused a fireball to shoot out after them. Marik would have been afraid if he was not in the arms of Bakura, but he had no reason to fear anything because his fluffy boy would keep him from harm. His white-haired savior landed lightly on his feet amidst the dark smoke, hidden from view by its presence. No one had seen their escape nor could they be seen now. But it could not stay this way. Marik was still suffering from all the smoke he had inhaled in his misery and would need to be taken to the hospital to deal with it. He could hear the voices of his sister and his brother even here, calling out that their brother was still in there and that he was in trouble. What would they think if Bakura walked out of the smoke holding him?

Marik didn't care anymore what they thought. He was happy again, and they should be glad for his happiness and not condemn him for who made him that way.

Bakura emerged from the smoke, heading straight for Ishizu and Odion, fearless to their opinions just like he always was. Marik looked at them through half-closed eyes, wondering if perhaps they might be worried by whom he had been saved. But he found only joy on their faces and in their eyes as tears of happiness streamed down their cheeks. He hoped they would stay that happy when they learned the full truth as he unmasked it.

He didn't think he could continue to mask his happiness that he felt with Bakura anymore, anyway.

How bad could it be?

* * *

_A/N: This was a fairly long One Shot and my first attempt at Thief-shipping. I hope I pulled it off well enough and that at least someone liked it. What did you think of this story? Please tell me without being too critical. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day._


End file.
